iGo to College
by Lapsuit10
Summary: Carly and Freddie both applied for the same collage, and they accepted, will they find love? iAm The Christmas Couple is now up
1. Chapter 1

Freddie barged in the Shay apartment looking really angry and Carly was just making some lemonade and Spencer was out.

"I can't believe her!" Freddie yelled "Uh!"

"Hey" Carly said "Slow down there pucthy!" then Carly walked over to Freddie and sipped her lemonade smoothly.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked looking worried at Freddie

"I caught M kissing Trevor" Freddie answered as he walked over to the counter and put his head on the table acting like he should be ashamed which he really shouldn't and Carly looked a little bit happy of what he just said. M was short for Melina, Freddie's former girlfriend, they dated for about 4 months and of the the situation that just happened Freddie broke up with he. Melina was a brunette with black hair, blue eyes, with a little bit of a tan, she was the captain of the cheerleaders and the most beautiful. Melina fell for Freddie when set her eyes on him then they started to go out but she was caught kissing Trevor after 4 months, Trevor was the head if the basketball. he was also was a blonde and he always had a interest in Melina but she just kept rejecting like Carly kept rejecting Freddie.

"Sorry" Carly said "It was good while it lasted" then Carly walked over to him and patted his shoulder lightly.

"You didn't date her" Freddie said looking at Carly like she was crazy

"What i meant was" Carly said "She was nice"

"Yeah" Freddie agreed "She WAS nice" then Carly chuckled but covered her mouth while she did it. It's been known that Melina has never cheated on a guy because that's not like her but on Freddie he didn't expect but the only person that expected that Melina would cheat on Freddie was Sam and Freddie knew that. Other than that Carly has dated about 12 guys and the longest relationship she had was for 4 months and that was her latest boyfriend and his name was John but Carly broke up with him because he saw him glancing at other girls and before Melina happened Freddie had dated 13 girls and Sam has dated 5 guys which is impressive and she's still dating to this day.

"You had the same problem with John" Freddie stated

"Not necessarily" Carly responded "He stared at other girls"

"Kind of the same" Freddie said and Carly looking at him like he was crazy

"How?" Carly asked waiting for a good answer that'll convince her it's "Kind of the same."

"John could've cheated on one of the girls" Freddie answered "But you didn't catch him"

"Still doesn't mean Me and John's relationship was same of Yours and M's" Carly said abbreviating Melina's name like everyone does. The reason everyone calls her that is because Melina former friends had the same letter to begin their name and they called themselves the "M" group but when everyone moved on from that except Melina, they started calling her M because she still believed in the "M" group even though it's over between them.

"Yes it does" Freddie argued

"No it doesn't" Carly protested

"Yes"

"No

"Yes"

"No"

"Why do i want to feel like someone cheated on me?" Carly asked in a defending way

"Well when you put it that way" Freddie said

"Anyways" Carly said trying to get off the subject "Did you apply for any colleges yet?"

"Yeah actually" Freddie answered "Yale and Harvard"

"WHAT!" Carly cried looking really impressed of Freddie's answer. Freddie's grades have been really good, to everyone except Sam who he hated. Freddie had only got 1 D in his entire life...so far and that was his worst grade. His report cards are mostly straight A's and maybe a couple B's but that's probably good enough for Yale and Harvard.

"Harvard and Yale?" Carly said "Those schools are for like the uh...the rich and snotty!"

"But there good schools!" Freddie responded "And i'm not rich or snotty!. though i wish i were rich"

"Me too" Carly agreed "And i know i'm not snotty!. I'm practically perfect"

"You're not perfect. No one is" Freddie replied and you don't know how much it hurt to say that out loud and even to Carly.

"You know what i mean" Carly said

"My point is i think i have a chance in those collages" Freddie said "Anyways. Have you applied for any colleges?"

"Just one" Carly answered trying to avoid telling what it is

"What is it?" Freddie asked curiously

"I don't want to say it" Carly said

"C'Mon" Freddie said "Tell Freddie" then Freddie tickled Carly which made her confess

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell!" Carly confessed

"I didn't apply to any" Carly answered and Freddie almost fainted not because he was surprised that Carly hadn't signed up for any collages yet. Carly usually had good grades like straight A's with like 1 B but she was surely not smarter than Freddie and she knew it.

"WHAT?" Freddie cried and Freddie had the same reaction that Carly did except he was a bit disappointed because he knew Carly was cable of much more than she thinks.

"You've should've applied for a college!" Freddie said

"k!" Carly said "I know i know"

"You just...cable of much more Carly!" Freddie answered "You're almost as smart as me!" and Carly looked at him in a "Yeah Right" way "Okay not as smart as me but you're not dumb or stupid! Apply for Yale!" and Carly just stood there looking at him, she was doing nothing than that and he was acting like she was really arguing back

"Freddie" Carly said "Freddie"

"What?" Freddie yelled and at that he just realized he just yelled at carly "Oh.. I'm sorry.. i just want you to.. you know uh..."

"Freddie it's okay" Carly said firmly "I'll apply for a good collage if you want me to"

"K" Freddie said "And i'm sorry for yelling"

"It's okay" Carly said "I accept"

"Groovy Smoothie?" Freddie asked Carly

"Yep" Carly answered

"Hey where's Spencer?" Freddie asked "And Sam"

"Sam is out with James" Carly answered "And Spencer is with Socko." James is Sam latest boyfriend. Sam has been going out with him for 2 months but at first Carly, Spencer, and Freddie didn't like him and they thought he was cheating on her but they thought wrong.

"K then" Freddie said "Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like it! and if you did i'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Carly and Freddie were walking down to the Groovy Smoothie and they ran into someone they didn't expect.

"One Blueberry Blitz and One Strawberry Splat" Freddie ordered to T-Bo and when Freddie was bringing back the smoothies to the table Shelby bumped into him and knocked the smoothies all over his clothes and the floor and when Carly noticed the spill she quickly went over to help Shelby and Freddie.

"I'm so sorry!" Shelby apologized not knowing the person she bumped into was Freddie.

"It's ok" Freddie accpeted

"Here let me help" Shelby offered when she looked up and saw Freddie's face and recognized him immediately.

"Freddie?" Shelby asked

"Shelby?" Freddie said looking really surprised and Shelby had the same expression, and she was checking him out. Shelby was surprised of what Freddie looked like compared to what he was back then when she first met him, plus since he had a crush on him, but now she was wishing he still had a crush on him. Freddie still had a little crush on Shelby but he was starting to get it back and when Carly saw them staring at each other she became a little jealous.

"Wow" Shelby said "It's great to see you again"

"You too" Freddie said

"Do you guys need any help?" Carly asked wanting to break them up quickly because her jealousy was becoming stronger by the second.

"Were good" Freddie answered

"Well" Shelby said "Bye"

"Bye" Freddie said as Shelby left the Groovy Smoothie

"Come on" Carly said pulling Freddie's arm sot they can get back to the smoothies and then they went back to their table and sat down.

"Still mad at John?" Freddie asked

"Yes" Carly answered "Let's not talk about him but i wish i could find someone good"

"Well he could be here at The Groovy Smoothie. Sipping his smoothie right in front of you" Freddie said indicating him as "someone good."

"Who?" Carly asking while playing along with Freddie

"Me?" Freddie answered looking at Carly in a flirty way

"But he broke up with me" Carly stated

"I didn't break up with you!" Freddie said and at that everyone in The Groovy Smoothie stared at him

"I didn't break up with you" Freddie said but quieter "I said when the hero thing wears off we can get back together

"I know" Carly said

"So..?" Freddie asked hoping Carly would say yes

"Maybe" Carly said

"Is that a yes or no?" Freddie asked

"Maybe" Carly repeated

"Maybe"

"Maybe"

"Maybe"

"Maybe"

"Maybe"

"Maybe"

"Stop it" Carly ordered

"K" Freddie said with disappointment in his face and Carly could see it clearly and it hurt her a little to see Freddie hurt just like when Freddie saved her life. Carly was so grateful for what Freddie did for her she decided to date him and Freddie "broke up" with her because he just felt he was "Bacon" which sounded nonsense to Carly, heck she said she even loved him and that was the only time she said that to Freddie, so far...

"Anyways" Carly said trying to get off the subject "You still mad at M?"

"A little" Freddie answered sipping his smoothie "Got any colleges on your mind yet?"

"Yes" Carly answered "Yale"

"Huh" Freddie said "I applied for that college"

"Really?" Carly asked "Maybe i'll apply"

"Maybe you should" Freddie said

"Yeah" Carly said standing up throw her smoothie out and kept talking to Freddie "Maybe i should" and then Freddie and Carly walked out of The Groovy Smoothie like a couple.

"Hey i forgot i've got football practice" Freddie remembered. Freddie was on the football team and almost every girl cheered for him and that's one of the reason Melina used to like him and he was the quarterback, the best one in the state.

"K" Carly said and waved Freddie goodbye "Bye Freddie"

"See ya" Freddie said as he ran off to football practice. Carly then called Sam to see if she was available because James was mostly taken over her life, ad Spencer was doing sculptures which Carly wasn't interested in, so she spends time with Freddie a lot and she enjoys it but when Carly called Sam she git her voicemail meaning she's still with James so Carly just went back to the Bushwell Plaza to figure things out. Carly walked into her apartment to see Spencer making dinner/

"Whatcha' Making?" Carly asked

"Spaghetti Tacos" Spencer answered to his little sister

"Can't you make anything else" Carly asked "Rather than Spaghetti Tacos"

"No" Spencer answered "Now you sit down and eat it" and Carly gave her big brother a look

"Please" Spencer said

"Better" Carly said

"Hey" Spencer said "What Wrong?"

"Nothing to do" Carly answered

"Where's Freddo?" Spencer asked

"Football practice" Carly answered "And Sam's with James"

"Pretty obvious" Spencer stated "Well...Tough luck"

"I need your help" Carly stated

"With what?" Spencer asked

"I want to apply for Yale" Carly answered Spencer and he gave her a look

"You can't help me can you?" Carly asked

"Nope" Spencer answered

"Thanks anyways" Carly said as Spencer walked away

"Thanks for the help" Carly said sarcastically and she was sad that nothing to do besides than eating Spaghetti Tacos, she needed to find a hobby.

* * *

**Like it? Well i hope you did! I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Since no one was available, Carly set her mind on finding a job till she goes to collage, and she had Spencer help her find one. She decided to work at a fast food restaurants, but that didn't work out and then she decided to work at a store, but that didn't work either and the last one she decided on was a flower shop, where's there outdoors and everything she had thought of herself and she was really good at everything there because before her mom died they used to pick and plant flowers so she likes this job and when she applied for it the manager was really happy that she chose her and that she came to her. A girl walked over to Carly to ask where the roses where.

"Um excuse me?" The woman asked

"Oh" Carly said "Hello, you ned any help ma'am?"

"Actually" The Woman said "Yes. Where are the roses?"

"Over here" Carly answered as she lead the woman over to the roses.

"Thank You" The Woman thanked Carly

"Your welcome" Carly said as she walked away to her manager Ms. Sherla. Sherla was very nice to Carly because was nice to her, and they're actually good friends as a matter of fact. Carly knocked on the door and Sherla let her in.

"Come In" Sherla said "Oh, Hello Carly"

"Hi Ms. Vigiti (Vig-i-te)" Carly said (not adding the Vig-i-te) "I have to ask you a question"

"Sure Carly" Sherla said nicely "And Call me Sherla"

"Ok" Carly said as she sat down

"What do you need help with?" Sherla asked

"Um have gone to collage?" Carly answered "And do you have any advice for me?"

"Yes" Sherla said "I went to Yale"

"Really?" Carly asked surprised "I was thinking of applying for Yale!. Thanks bye!" and Carly left and went home without permission, but Sherla was okay with that because she liked her a lot still.

"Your Welcome" Sherla said as Carly left immediately out the door and went home. Carly ran into her home and went on the computer but the slam of the door alarmed Spencer and he went to see who it was and he brought a pickle has his weapon just incase it was a robber.

"Hey Spence!" Carly greeted

"Carly?" Spencer asked looking surprised "Why are you here?. You aren't supposed to be back from work till 5:30 and it's 1:53"

"I took the day off" Carly answered as she turned on the computer and started typing on how to apply for Yale.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked

"Applying for Yale" Carly answered as she turned around to see Spencer holding a pickle "You used a pickle as a weapon if a REAL robber broke in?"

"Well it could stain their eyes" Spencer stated

"Next time, use something better" Carly demanded

"Alright" Spencer said walking away in shame because of his lame weapon and Freddie walked in coming back from his football practice looking really happy

"Sup Carls" Freddie greeted "Guess-What?"

"Hey Freddie" Carly greeted back "And What?"

"I got accepted to Yale!" Freddie shouted "That's what i'm talking A-BOUT!"

"Congrats!" Carly congratulated Freddie

"I know right!" Freddie stated "Are you applying?"

"Yes" Carly answered

"Awesome" Freddie said Carly walked over to him and gave him hug for getting into Yale and when Freddie wouldn't let go she told him to.

"Freddie let go" Carly demanded

"Oh sorry" Freddie apologized "Here let me help you apply"

"K" Carly said and Freddie helped her apply hoping Yale would accept her and then Spencer ran in and saw Carly and Freddie standing really close together and just left silently and neither Carly or Freddie noticed him run in. After 2 hours of signing up for Yale and the reason it took 2 hours is because Carly was telling Freddie what to do and he got annoyed.

"There" Freddie said "Done. They should send you a letter that they want to interview you"

"When did you interview?" Carly asked looking up at him

"About 3 weeks ago" Freddie answered "And 3 weeks later i got accepted"

"3 weeks later is today" Carly stated

"I know" Freddie said "My point is i got accepted"

"I Know" Freddie said "Hey is Sam still with James?"

"Yes" Carly answered "James is taking over her life"

"I Know" Freddie repeated again "And we have to do iCarly tomorrow night"

"I Know" Carly said

"Okay we have to stop saying i know" Freddie said

"I Know" Carly joked and Freddie looked at her in a "please stop" way

"I'll stop" Carly said "Oooo...look at the comments we have on iCarly, they're very good"

"I Know" Freddie joked and Carly hit him playfully

"I'll call Sam" Carly informed Freddie

"K" Freddie responded as walked over to the couch and turned the T.V. on

"Voicemail" Carly said "Again"

"Obvious" Freddie stated "He's doing something good though"

"What?" Carly asked Freddie as she walked over to the couch and sat next to him

"James is keeping her away" Freddie joked and Carly hit him again but playfully

"You know" Carly said "Without Sam, iCarly wouldn't be as good"

"I Know" Freddie repeated again and Carly was getting really annoyed now "So how's your job?"

"It's okay" Carly answered

"How about your boss" Freddie asked

"Okay" Carly answered

"Wait!" Freddie said "Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"

"I took the day off" Carly answered and Carly and Freddie just spent the rest day together and Spencer just left them alone.

* * *

**Good chapter? Well i hope you did! and i'll try to update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks after Carly applied for Yale, Yale sent her an letter saying they want to interview her in 1 week and since Freddie got into Yale, he decided to help Carly prepare for the interview. Freddie was now practicing with Carly, like asking her questions Yale would ask her. Carly and Freddie took the 2 chairs near the counter where the computer is and moved them so they were facing each other like Carly is going to be doing during her interview.

"What made you apply for Yale?" Freddie asked with a warm smile

"I think this is a really good school that can help me get a good job" Carly answered "A good life, a good husband and good kids an-" then Freddie noticed Carly looking really nervous and he expect that because it's Yale, one of the best schools in the country.

"Stop looking so nervous" Freddie said "And don't say husband and kids"

"Why not?" Carly asked

"Because you can have a good husband with good kids without going to collage" Freddie answered

"Let's start over" Carly and then Sam walked in looking all angry about something

"Slow down there pucthy!" Carly said putting her hands out to stop Sam

"I'm angry!" Sam shouted

"We-see-that" Freddie said slowly "Do-you-understand-me?"

"Not now Benson!" Sam demanded

"Then when is the time?" Freddie asked then Carly and Sam looked at him

"Freddie" Carly said "What are you angry about?"

"Sam's here" Freddie answered joking and looking at Carly

"I wasn't talking to you" Carly stated "I was talking to Sam"

"I Know" Freddie said and Carly looked at him again "Sorry"

"What are you angry about?" Carly said and Freddie was about to answer when Carly said "Sam"

"I caught James cheating on me" Sam answered "He was with Lilly" Lilly was another cheerleader like M and she was really pretty but not as pretty as M. M was the prettiest girl at Ridgeway but as you know she cheated on Freddie, James cheated on Sam and John was glancing at other girls, and Freddie said John could've cheated on Carly but she never caught him doing it.

"Another one" Carly said

"Another one" Freddie repeated

"Stop it" Carly demanded

"K" Freddie responded

"Sorry Sam" Carly said

"I'm not sorry" Freddie said and Sam looked at him and grabbed him by the arm "Oh it's happening" and Sam flipped him over the couch and started hitting his bottom hard

"Sam stop it!" Freddie demanded "Get off of me!" and Sam stopped hitting him

"Hey" Sam said "What are you guys doing?"

"I'm helping Carly prepare for her interview with Yale" Freddie answered as he got up from the couch

"You signed up for Yale?" Sam asked looking really surprised

"You don't know what that is do you?" Carly asked

"No i do not" Sam answered

"It's a collage" Freddie explained "It's one of the best collages in the country"

"Oh" Sam stated "I'm getting some bacon"

"None left" Carly informed Sam

"I'm going to buy some more" Sam said as she left

"Let's get back to work" Freddie said

"I couldn't agree more" Carly responded very nicely

"I Know' Freddie joked and Carly was getting really annoyed and i mean really

"Stop it" Carly demanded "Or else"

"Or else what?" Freddie asked like Carly could do anything to hurt him

"I'll stop being your friend" Carly answered

"Okay let's get back to work" Freddie said pretty quickly and Carly just chuckled and after Carly and Freddie were done practicing for the day they went to Galini's Pie shop and ate some really good pie.

"This pie is so good" Carly stated

"I totally agree" Freddie responded "Mmmmm..So good"

"I still feel sorry" Carly said

"Bout' what?" Freddie asked

"James and Sam"

"Why are you feeling sorry?" Freddie asked as he went back to the counter to get some more pie

"It's just that James is the greatest thing that ever happened to Sam" Carly answered as Freddie sat down with his new piece of pie "Or was"

"Yep" Freddie said "It happens"

"Still" Carly said as Shelby walked into the pie shop when she noticed Freddie sitting at a table

"Hey Freddie" Shelby greeted with a flirty smile and she didn't greet Carly because all her attention was on Freddie

"Sup Shelby" Freddie greeted back with a flirty smile back and when Carly looked at them she started to get jealous and her jealousy was rising about every time Shelby and Freddie would be lost in their own worlds looking at each other.

"Okay c'mon Freddie" Carly said as she took him by the arm and lead him out of the pie shop "It's time to get back to the interview practicing"

"But i thought we were done for the day" Freddie stated

"Nope were not!" Carly said as she lead Freddie out the door and he waved Shelby goodbye and Shelby was mad at Carly for taking Freddie away.

"Carly what's wrong with you?" Freddie asked after they were out of the pie shop "Why did you drag me away?"

"Because we need to practice" Carly answered "Now C'mon. I want to make yale like you did"

"Alright" Freddie said "Alright let's go practice some more" Carly was just happy she got Freddie away from Shelby even thought didn't want to practice anyway.

* * *

**Just to announce there's going to be 2 a special guest appearances! Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks after Carly signed up for Yale, she finally got the letter saying they wanted to interview her and Carly practiced with Freddie 24/7 and sometimes Sam would help out sometimes but all she did was sit on the couch correcting Freddie of every mistake or when she felt like correcting him because she mostly hated Freddie. After Carly interviewed Yale, she just went back to doing what she did before she applied for Yale, but sometime she would get nervous because if she would get accepted into Yale or not. Right Now Sam, Carly and Freddie were in the iCarly studio coming up with iCarly ideas before there last episode aired which is in about 2 or 3 months because they're all going to collage, well Carly and Freddie are, who knows what Sam is going to do with her life. Freddie looked at Carly and he could see she was worried with Yale.

"Carly you okay?" Freddie asked

"Yeah i'm fine" Carly lied

"You're worried about Yale" Freddie said

"I am not" Carly said

"Yes you are" Sam said "2 against 1"

"I am not Freddie" Carly said

"I'm with Sam on this one" Freddie said when Spencer ran into the iCarly studio looking really happy holding a letter in his hand

"GUYS!" Spencer shouted

"WHAT?" The gang shouted back

"Look!" Spencer said

"Oh my god is that my letter?" Carly asked while having the same expression that Spencer had on his face when he found about the letter he just handed to Carly. Carly opened the letter and started reading it.

"Did you get in?" Freddie asked really hoping Carly did

"YES!" Carly shouted while jumping up and down in the air and she hugged Freddie, Spencer, and Sam tightly.

"Good job kiddo" Spencer said

"Yeah" Sam agreed "I mean i would never get into that college"

"You wouldn't get into any college" Freddie stated

"You don't know that" San said

"Yes i do" Freddie said "Everybody does"

"Who cares!" Carly yelled "I'm going to Yale!" Carly was so happy, she almost called the president when Freddie stopped her and calmed her down. Then Freddie, Sam, and Spencer decided to throw a party in honoring of Carly going to Yale and they would invite everybody Carly likes, maybe be even Grandad. A couple days after Carly got accepted Freddie, Sam, and Spencer got the party set up. While everyone was getting ready to surprise her with the party, Carly herself was at work which she was NOT enjoying, at all. After Carly was done with work Freddie headed out to pick her up and bring her back to the apartment.

"Alright were here" Freddie said as he pulled up in the Bushwell Plaza with his red ferrari

"K" Carly said as she got out of the car

"Here let me help" Freddie offered

"Thanks' Carly thanked

"It's no prob." Freddie responded as they walked into the Bushwell Plaza then Carly and Freddie got into the elevator and waited for it to stop on Carly's floor. Meanwhile, Sam and Spencer were getting ready with everyone when they heard the elevator come up and they suspected it was Carly and Freddie and it was.

"Everyone hide!" Sam shouted and everyone obeyed when the elevator door opened and Carly and Freddie walked in

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled including Freddie and at that Carly was shocked, happy and excited at the same time

"OMG!" Carly yelled

"Surprised?" Freddie asked

"Yes!" Carly answered while hugging Freddie tightly again and til' midnight everyone partied, but Spencer said no drinking at all but Sam didn't listen and everyone else did. In the morning the Shay apartment was a mess pizza on the floor socks in cereal boxes and spit balls and the walls and when Spencer saw this he knew Carly and Freddie would clean it up, not Sam. Right now Freddie and Carly crashed on the couch and Sam crashed in the counter which was weird then Spencer woke Carly and Freddie up so they can clean the mess up.

"What?" Carly asked really tired

"Get up" Spencer said "I need you to clean up this mess"

"Ask me in the morning" Carly said

"It is the morning" Spencer said

"Ask Freddie" Carly demanded and Spencer started to wake Freddie up

"What?" Freddie asked really tired

"Get up" Spencer said "I need you to clean up this mess"

"Ask me in the morning" Freddie said

"It is the morning" Spencer said

"Ask Carly" Freddie demanded

"I already did" Spencer said

"Then ask Sammy" Freddie said meaning Sam

"Yeah she'll clean up the mess" Spencer said

"Then too bad" Freddie said trying to go back to sleep and trying to get Spencer off his back. Carly tried to do that too and it worked but after 3 more hours The iCarly gang woke up but then Sam just went back to sleep while Carly and Freddie cleaned up the apartment. When they were done they wen out for smoothies.

"How'd you like the party?" Freddie asked handing Carly her smoothie

"It was great" Carly answered "Thanks for throwing it"

"Any time" Freddie said in a flirty tone

"Who's idea was it?" Carly asked

"Mine" Freddie answered and Carly looked at him "Fine Me and Spencer" but Carly still looked at him

"All of us" Freddie confessed

"That's better" Carly said and they sipped they're smoothies "Anyways, what do you feel like Yale is going to be like?"

"Hard" Freddie answered

"Me too" Carly agreed

* * *

**You like it? Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer was cleaning up the party and Sam was sleeping on the table where everybody eats while Carly and Freddie were just out talking. After 2 hours of walking with Freddie, Carly went home to see Spencer had finished cleaning up the party mess and Sam was still sleeping on the table. Carly called out Spencer's name to find out where he was, and he was just laying the bathtub resting or he may be sleeping. Carly saw him in the bathtub and decided to wake him up.

"Spencer" Carly said as she shook Spencer to wake him up from his nap "Spencer"

"What?" Spencer asked waking up "Did Galaxy Wars come to life yet?"

"No" Carly answered weirdly

"Did my belly button start talking to me?" Spencer asked

"No" Carly answered weirdly again. Carly kept shaking Spencer to wake up but he just asked really weird questions and Carly got annoyed. Carly stopped after 30 minutes of trying to wake up Spencer, so she started to wake Sam up but she asked weird questions too.

"Sam" Carly said trying to wake her up "Sam"

"What?" Sam asked "Did my fried chicken get here yet?"

"No" Carly answered "Your fried chicken didn't get here yet. Did you order any?"

"Oh yeah, i ordered something good..." Sam said in a flirty tone and Carly had then wide eyes. Carly spent the next 15 minutes trying to wake Sam up them went back to Spencer but he just did the same thing he did before. Then Carly got an idea to wake them up for good, get a stereo put a cd in it, next turn the volume up all the way. Carly expected that would on Spencer but not Sam because she was a heavy sleeper.

Carly went up the iCarly studio, to get the stereo that her, Freddie and Sam use on iCarly sometimes, next she got her favorite band, Cuttlefish. Carly picked out the most popular cd, carried both the cd and the stereo downstairs in two trips, Put the cd in the stereo then played her favorite song on the album "Nobody Ever Said." Once it played she turned it up all the way to wake Sam and Spencer up.

_[Verse 1]_

_I think i might lose_

_You got me so confused _

_On this battle we ain't winning_

_In this war we ain't fighting_

_Cause i don't know what to do anymore_

_I take back what i said before..._

_[Chorus]_

_Nobody Ever Said we couldn't be together_

_Nobody Ever Said it's all over (Oh Oh)_

_Nobody, Nobody, Nobody_

_Nobody Ever Said we had a chance_

_Nobody Ever Said you didn't say yes (Oh Yeah)_

_Nobody, Nobody, Nobody_

_Nobody Ever Said, __Nobody Ever Said, __Nobody Ever Said_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Oh Yeah, Oh Yeah_

_Nobody Ever Said, Nobody Ever Said, Nobody Ever Said..._

Sam and Spencer started to wake up from the song so Carly tried to turn it up louder but it didn't work

_[3rd Verse]_

_When i saved your life_

_you changed you mind_

_You saw me in a different light (Oh Oh)_

_I don't want another broken heart_

_We always fall apart Cause Nobody, Nobody, Nobody..._

_[Chorus]_

_N__obody Ever Said we couldn't be together_

_Nobody Ever Said it's all over (Oh Oh), (Oh Oh)_

_Nobody, Nobody, Nobody_

_[Final Chorus]_

_Nobody Ever Said we had a chance_

_Nobody Ever Said you didn't say yes (Oh Yeah)_

_Nobody, Nobody, Nobody_

_Nobody Ever Said, __Nobody Ever Said, __Nobody Ever Said_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Oh Yeah, Oh Yeah_

_Nobody Ever Said, Nobody Ever Said, Nobody Ever Said..._

Sam started to open her eyes to see what was happening and Spencer did the same thing. Spencer got out of the bathtub and walked over to the living room and Sam got off the table and just crawled over to the living room.

"Turn the music down" Sam demanded

"Yeah" Spencer agreed with Sam "That music is not allowed in this house"

"This is CuttleFish and we live in a apartment" Carly stated "Not a house"

"I'm going back to sleep" Sam said "See you in the morning" Sam then walked back over to the table and slept on it again

"Me too" Spencer agreed again as he walked back to the bathroom when Freddie burst through the door. Freddie had his ears covered and he told Carly to turn the music down, it's probably gonna blow his ear drums out.

"Carly!" Freddie shouted "Turn the music down!. It's gonna blow out my ear drums!" Then all the people from the same floor that Carly lived on came to complain about the same thing so she told them she had everything under control. Soon all the people left Carly's apartment, even Freddie, he just went back to his apartment.

"Glad that's done" Carly said as she just walked over to the couch and turned the music down and the T.V. on.

* * *

**So my first songfic! This took me like 3 hours to write! So enjoy and Please Read and Review! Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks passed since Carly got accepted into Yale and high school was almost over, Ridgeway decided to end early this year on Christmas. For right now the present day was October 31st. October 31st was Halloween and Sam's favorite holiday because as much as she loved bulling, she loved to scare everybody. Little kids, fat kids, adult kids, little, fat, adult kids. Anyone who was vulnerable especially Freddie. Freddie hated Halloween because Sam loved it. Sam would always prank Freddie or scare him and sometimes Sam would prank Carly. Carly liked Halloween, but she didn't love it. Carly liked dressing up because Spencer tells her she's always a princess and so does Freddie.

Freddie walked opened the Shay's door slowly holding a bat looking very nervous when he saw the Shay's apartment had been turned into a Haunted House of Terror with Spider hanging from the walls. Snakes slithering on the floor (but the weren't real they just were mechanical programed to slither around). Cob Webs hanging the doors, counters, and even the T.V. Jack-o'-lantern's on the stairs and the table. A fake pot of potion like the ones witches have and to make matters scarier Spencer walked in the room wearing old, dirty clothes, with a hockey mask on his face and a chainsaw in his hand.

"Hello?" Freddie asked "Carly? Spencer?, You Here?" Freddie walked into the apartment surprised at happened to it. Then Spencer jumped out of his room with the clothes, hockey mask, and chainsaw and scared Freddie to death. Spencer's chainsaw was actually on which was dangerous. Freddie held up his bat with a tight grip as he was about to hit Spencer when Spencer went near him then Freddie realized it was Spencer.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Spencer shouted "I'm going to eat you bellybutton!"

"Spencer?" Freddie asked

"No I'm a dirty, hockey, chainsaw person!" Spencer said trying to get Freddie to believe that it wasn't him but it was.

"Bellybutton?" Freddie asked "Your going to eat my bellybutton Spencer?"

"It's all i could think of!" Spencer protested when Carly walked down stairs to see Spencer had scared Freddie to death because of his prank that he pulled "Hey what's with the bat?" Spencer asked.

"Hey Freddie' Carly greeted with a flirty smile on her face that suddenly appeared out of nowhere

"Hey Carly" Freddie greeted back but with a flirty smile and tone. Carly walked over to Freddie to see if he was alright and made Spencer apologize to him. Then Carly asked why did he have the bat in his hand holding it with a tight grip. Things got a lot worse when Carly realized that the chainsaw Spencer used to scare Freddie was real.

"Spencer did you scare him?" Carly asked with a demanding tone.

"Yes" Spencer answered "But why does he have that bat in his ha-"

"Apologize" Carly ordered "Now"

"I'm sorry i scared you with this chainsaw" Spencer apologized

"Hey Freddie what re you doing with that bat in your hand?" Carly asked

"Yeah i was wondering the same thing" Spencer said

"Sam" Freddie answered

"Hey" Spencer said "At least this chainsaw isn't fake"

"WHAT!" Carly shouted "THAT"S REAL!. You could've KILLED Freddie!"

"Well..." Spencer started then Carly slapped him on the face then took his chainsaw and turned it, so that scared Spencer to death when Freddie pulled out his PearPod and got the whole thing on video for the internet to see. Carly then turned it off and ignored Spencer for the next few hours then apologized truthfully. Carly came downstairs in her costume to see if Freddie or Spencer liked or loved it. But all Carly really wanted was Freddie's opinion. Tonight was the annual Halloween dance and the last one Freddie and Carly and maybe Sam will ever celebrate

Carly dressed up as Dracula's wife and Freddie was dressed up as Dracula. Sam dressed up as a bat and Spencer was the hockey man. When Carly came downstairs dressed as Dracula's wife. she had everything that a vampire would have. Carly was really pale, sharp teeth, red eyes, black makeup under her eyes. Even though she was dressed up as vampire, she was still really beautiful. Freddie's jaw dropped when he saw her. When Carly saw Freddie she was amazed, he looked just like her but in a male form.

"Carly I-I-I" Freddie stated saying "You look amazing even though you're dressed up as an vampire"

"You don't look pretty bad yourself even though you're a vampire" Carly complimented then Sam walked in as her costume which was a bat. Freddie greeted Sam in funny way that made Carly and Spencer laugh.

"Hey Bat" Freddie greeted "I always knew you were a bat" and Carly plus Spencer just laughed.

"Okay" Carly said "Who's driving?"

"I will" Freddie offered "I'll drive." Carly, Sam and Freddie went out to the parking lot of Bushwell Plaza to get to Freddie's red ferrari. Carly and Freddie sat in the front while Sam sat n the back. When they arrived they went into the gymnasium to see everyone dancing, eating, checking out each other's costumes The DJ was Gibby which was surprise to the iCarly gang because they didn't know he could DJ. Gibby was playing the song _"Up" _by Justin Bieber.

_It's a big, big world_

_it's easy to get lost in it_

_You've always been my girl _

_And i'm not ready to call it quits_

Freddie walked up to Gibby saying that he was impressed of him "Dj-ing" the dance. Gibby was dressed up as a pirate with a hook and an eye patch.

"I'm surprised" Freddie said "I never knew you could DJ. Never the less i never knew you liked pirates"

"Yeah" Gibby blushed cause he thought it was cool that he was a Dj for the Ridgeway's Halloween dance. Sam walked over to Gibby to and greeted him but then she pulled a prank on him.

"Hey Gib" Sam greeted "Here i've got a present for you" Sam then handed Gibby a official iCarly pen autographed by Carly and Sam and when Gibby pushed it, the open electrocuted him badly that he fell on the floor, his hair was all spiked up and his face looked like he'd just been in a terrible fire.

"Sam!" Freddie said as he helped Gibby of the floor "Really an a shock pen?"

"You got a better idea?" Sam asked as she walked off the stage.

"You okay?" Freddie asked

"Yeah i'm fine" Gibby answered as Carly walked up to the stage, Carly did the opposite of what Sam did when Sam greeted Gibby.

"What happened to Gibby?" Carly asked as she danced to the song Gibby was playing.

_We can make the sunshine in the moonlight_

_We can make the grey clouds till blue skies_

_I Know it's hard_

_Baby believe me_

"Sam" Freddie answered Carly

"Shock pen?" Carly asked

"Yes" Freddie answered as Gibby took the mic, stopped the song that was playing and told everyone to take a partner to dance with. Sam took Gibby to the floor with Carly and Freddie just standing there nervously wanting each other to ask to dance.

"Okay everyone grab a partner" Gibby said over everyone "Were going to slow things down a bit" Sam them walked over to Gibby and asked him if he wanted to dance. Gibby then put the song on play again.

"Yo Gibby?" Sam asked "You like to dance?"

"Um...Okay" Gibby answered then he and Sam walked down to the dance floor and Sam put her arms around his neck and Gibby put his hands over her waist. Carly and Freddie just stood there watching everyone slow dance in their costumes. A lot of boys were zombies and some were just unable to explain. All the girls were like princess's or famous celebrity's. Carly and Freddie both looked at each other when Freddie decided to speak up.

"Hey Carly..." Freddie started "Would you like to...You know...um..."

"Yes Freddie" Carly said "I would love to dance"

"Okay" Freddie said as he took Carly's hand and led her to the dance floor. Carly put her arms around Freddie's neck and looked straight into his eyes while Freddie put his arms around her waist and looked right into her eyes lovingly.

_That we can go nowhere but up_

_From here, My dear_

_Baby We can go nowhere but up_

_Tell me what we got to fear_

_We'll take it to the sky pass the moon to the galaxy_

_As long you're with me baby_

_Honestly with the strength of our love_

_We can go nowhere but up_

"I like this song" Freddie said

"So do i" Carly agreed. During halfway through the song Carly put her head on Freddie's shoulder. Carly and Freddie were so caught up in each other's arms that they never noticed that the song ended but when they did notice they split immediately. Carly and Freddie both blushed after the dance was over and they all had a great night especially Carly and Freddie. When Carly and Freddie got back in the apartment they all decided to go to sleep. Freddie crashed on the Shay's couch and Carly crashed on the couch with Freddie with his arm under her and Sam and Gibby crashed on the floor. Carly kept pulling on Freddie's arm all night like she wanted his arm over her.

2 more months and they'll be out and high school and Ridgeway.

* * *

**HOw did you guys like my exclusive Halloween chapter? and just so you know i'm planning for Freddie and Carly heading to college and falling MORE in love at Chapter 11. **

**Happy Halloween!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was Thanksgiving and everyone is coming to The Shay's apartment to celebrate. Ms. Benson, Pam Puckett, and Carly's Grandad. Carly was setting the table, Spencer was cooking the chicken, Freddie was helping Spencer cook the rest of the food and Sam was at her house getting ready with her mother. Freddie, Spencer, and Carly were not looking forward to having Ms. Benson and Sam's Mom. Ms. Benson will just be really annoying and Pam will be talking about her 7 boyfriends she was now dating. One was a conductor, and the rest were hobos.

Carly was expecting her Grandad to be hear in about a hour since it took a long time to get to Seattle to Yakima. Ms. Benson was already there helping Carly and the way she helped Carly would like to hurt her, but she wouldn't do that to Freddie, it would devastate him. Carly walked over to where Freddie and Spencer were cooking to see how they were doing. Carly not being surprised, they were doing bad.

"No! No!" Spencer shouted to Freddie "That's now how you cook corn in a can!"

"What! How is that not the way?" Freddie asked, clearly getting very annoyed "I put a plate under the can so this apartment won't set on fire, then put it in the microwave!" "Next just cook it in the microwave!", "And if that's not the way, i'm gonna-"

"GUYS!" Carly yelled "Stop it!"

"But i was just showing him how to-" Spencer started

"I don't care" Carly said "If you guys don't get along i'll make Freddie's mom cook with you"

"Let's call a truce" Spencer quickly said after Carly finished and Freddie quickly agreed. After Freddie and Spencer finished cooking, everything came out alright even thought the Chicken got a little burned, but overall it was alright.

Carly texted Sam to see if she was ready to come over, then called Grandad to see how close he was. Grandad said he was 35 minutes away from the Shay apartment, otherwise Bushwell Plaza. When Sam got Carly's text, she said she'll be there in about 15 minutes with her mom.

This year was different from the others because they bought bigger table and Freddie and Spencer were moving the couch, so they can fit the table and this is the first time Pam Puckett has even heard about Thanksgiving, to no one's surprise. Right now Spencer was acting like a little girl helping Freddie move the couch.

"C'Mon!" Freddie said "I can list this with one hand!"

"Yeah cause you're stronger than me!" Spencer said now sweating. Carly then noticed what Spencer said about Freddie being stronger than him was no surprise, but listing his side of the couch with one hand was pretty hard and she was attracted to this.

"Either, you're not working out" Freddie said "Or you should be", "Yeah you got to start working out"

"I know right" Carly agreed

"Not the point!" Spencer said "Just help me!" and Freddie just carried the couch himself and Carly decided to get herself a front row seat to the show. When Freddie was done he asked for help to lift the table, but Spencer couldn't lift that either, so Freddie lifted that by himself again and Carly decided to watch that show to.

2 hours later everyone was here and ready to eat, especially Sam. When everyone was seated Carly decided to say the blessing, but then Pam made a rude comment about blessing which grossed everyone out.

"Anyways" Carly said trying to get off what Pam said "Let's just..give thanks." Every one closed their eyes, put their hands in a position while Carly stood up about to say the blessing to everyone. Carly ddi the same as everyone.

"Thanks for our food, for us being alive and having a famous webshow and that Sam is behaving today" Carly said "Amen"

"This chicken is burned" Pam said "You girls should've done a better job" then Freddie and Spencer looked at each other like Pam was crazy because she is.

"We tried the bets we could" Freddie said "No need to call us girls!"

"Well you are" Sam said

"Well at least i'm not a-" Freddie started before Carly interrupted him. Carly knew Freddie pretty well and she knew what he was going to say. Freddie would've called her something that might make her cry.

"Guys!" Carly shouted "This is Thanksgiving! Be nice to each other and Sam is finally being good! Now get along!"

"Okay" Sam and Freddie both said at the same time.

"I think it's good" Spencer said

"Yeah cause we made it" Freddie said "Now eat." After an 1 hour of eating and listening to Pam, everyone was so tired especially Freddie and Spencer. After everyone left Freddie took the table and moved it out and took the couch in. Spencer and Carly were just watching. Spencer was watching, but Carly was checking him out. She noticed he's been working out on a daily basis and she felt really attracted to Freddie that day.

Sam decided to stay a bit and Freddie convinced his mother to leave but Carly's Grandad stayed too. Grandad talked about how great Yakima was and stood up on two feet and he tried to teach Carly but she backed away. Grandad left after 2 hours of staying, the day went pretty quick. Carly decided to go to the Groovy Smoothie with Sam, Spencer started a new sculpture called "House of the Couch" which was really stupid.

Freddie went to the gym where he met Shelby again and it looks like Shelby was checking him out to. While Freddie and Shelby were there Shelby tried to put her magic on anf flirted with Freddie continuously, but Freddie kid of flirted then when Shelby was about to ask him out on a date when Carly called him asking if he wanted to join her and Sam at the Groovy Smoothie and he accepted.

"Sure" Freddie said "See ya there", "I gotta go Shelby, see ya"

"Bye" Shelby said and waved sadly and watched Freddie go or (hoping) her future boyfriend. Shelby in her mind had to get Freddie to be hers, but she's not sure if he still loves Carly. Shelby will just have to find out.

* * *

**Thank You! Thank You! My exclusive Thanksgiving Chapter then my next chapter will be the exclusive Christmas chapter! I'll try to update on December 24, 2010 or DEcember 25, 2010 and til' then i'll keep you guys occupied with my other stories! **

**I'm outta here!**


	9. iAm The Christmas Couple

**And Now the World Premiere Chapter of iAm The Christmas Couple! Creddie or Seddie? Oh Yeah! I added a little twist in the story! So who can find the twist? ****And Here-We-Go!**

**

* * *

**

Christmas is here and the light's are shining the sleigh bell's are ringing. Everyone has plans for Christmas. Carly and Spencer are going to visit there dad in Alaska, Freddie is heading to Toronto to see his family and Sam's heading to New York for a family reunion. It's been a snowstorm outside since December started. Today is December 22, 2015. Carly was packing her clothes in her room when Sam knocked on the door.

Sam walked in looking upset. Her eyes were red, and Makeup was dripping from her eyes. When Carly saw this, she got worried. Carly wondered what had happened to her. Did somebody rob her?. Sam sat down on Carly's bed and layed her head on her shoulder then began shedding tears continuously.

Carly rubbed Sam's hair to make her feel better. To break the awkward silence Carly decided to speak up and ask what was wrong.

"Sam?" Carly asked "What's Wrong? What Happened? Did somebody rob you?" Sam mumbled the answer. Carly didn't hear her because she spoke like a mouse. Carly kept asking her and she kept mumbling.

"Sam stop mumbling and tell me what's wrong" Carly said

"I'm going to a family reunion" Sam cried when Freddie walked in then Sam screamed at him which made him run out of the room screaming as well. After That Sam explained why she was said about going to New York and a family reunion.

"What is so bad about going to a Puckett reunio-" Carly started then she realized how bad going to a Puckett reunion would be if she was Sam. Carly thought that Sam would be able to handle her kind of reunion, and she also thought since that the Puckett family was all criminal.

"Oh" Carly said "I thought you would be able to handle a Puckett reunion"

"I can" Sam repeated "But this year everyone is cutting down the meat!", "Do You Know what it is like to be me? A whole 4 days without meat!", "4 days! Without meat!", "It's horrible." Once Carly heard that she knew how Sam felt, like one time when she was little she got so addicted to a doll, that when she went to a funeral, her dad said couldn't bring it (for no apparent reason) she kept crying all through the funeral, but everyone thought she was crying because her grandmother died.

"I know that you mean" Carly said

"Can i come with You and Spencer?" Sam asked. Carly knew her dad did not like Sam because she was a criminal. Sam has gotten arrested 4 times and she comes from a family of criminals. Every time Carly's dad saw her, he would just not talk to her and if he did he would speak in a rude tone. One time Sam told Carly she was gonna beat up her dad if he didn't start liking her.

Carly told Sam you can't force someone to like you. Sam responded by saying that she will force him to like her.

"Uh..." Carly said "I don't know...My dad doesn't really...like you"

"No kidding" Sam said

"I'll talk to him and Spencer and i'll see what i can do" Carly said

"Thanks" Sam said

"No problem" Carly said

* * *

Sam left after about 30 min. when Freddie walked in Carly's room this time. Freddie walked in to see Carly doing the same thing that she was doing when Sam came in crying except Freddie wasn't.

"Carly?" Freddie asked "You have any time?"

"Is this about a family reunion?"

"No"

"Is this about visiting family?"

"No"

"Then what?" Carly asked "I'm really busy packing for Alaska", "You know how cold it gets down there?", "Huh?", "Well it gets pretty cold down there." Carly wouldn't stop talking about how cold it gets down in Alaska and wouldn't let Freddie talk for 20 minutes straight.

Freddie hated to interrupt Carly but this time he knew sooner later he was going to beg her to stop. Freddie now knew how the girls felt when he talked about his tech stuff. It was boring. He felt like walking out the door like Sam and Carly used to do when they got bored.

"That's it!" Freddie yelled "Now i know how you feel when i talk about my tech stuff! Just stop! Please! And How the heck do you know this much about Alaska!"

"Really? That's how you feel? It's about time!" Carly said "Maybe you can stop boring us"

"That's never gonna happen" Freddie whispered

"What?" Carly said

"Nothin'" Freddie quickly said "How the heck do you know tha much about Alaska?." Freddie always thought Carly would never be interested in that kind of stuff. Like it's nothing to his tech talk, but to him Alaska was more boring.

"I went online" Carly finally answered "What's the problem?"

"I never thought you'd be interested in that" Freddie said

"Really? And You're not?" Carly asked

"Yep" Freddie answered "Look the real reason i'm here is because of you going to Alaska"

"What? Why?" Carly asked "Wait did Spencer tell you Sam might be coming"

"What No!" Freddie answered "This is gonna be sad but...Your flight to Alaska got canceled"

"What?" Carly asked "Well i just call another-"

"All of them did" Freddie said scratch the back of his head "All our flights got canceled", "Your's, Mine, and Sam's", "That snowstorm outside is causing real problems", "When i saw how bad it was getting i called the airport and they told me that all of Seattle's flight's had been canceled due to the snowstorm", "And if it didn't get canceled, everybody who made plans for a flight would be closer to death."

Carly couldn't believe what she was hearing. She planned going to see her dad in Alaska for months. Freddie told her that this effected him too and Sam. Carly wasn't the only one who had plans for Christmas, Freddie tried to say.

"I can't believe it" Carly said, Carly sat down on her bed, silently sobbing. Freddie sat down next to her and she cried and cried into his shoulder. After an hour of crying Carly started unpacking her things while Freddie helped her. While packing Carly sobbed still. Her eyes were really red and makeup was dripping, slowly down from her eyes like Sam was when was crying.

"I planned this for months" Carly sighed "It's been 6 years since i last saw him." Carly cried silently throughout the rest of the day. A couple of hours later Carly was in her room laying on her bed staring at the wall when Spencer came in.

"Hey Kiddo" Spencer greeted, then Spencer pulled a pickle out of his pants "Pickle?" Spencer handed the pickle to Carly.

"No Thanks" Carly said "Why did you just hand me pickle that came out of your pants?" and at that Spencer threw the pickle out the door randomly. Spencer held onto Carly for the next hour until she stopped sobbing.

"C'Mon Carly stop crying" Spencer said as Freddie walked in the room to check on Carly and she if she was feeling any better. Sure enough she was.

"Carly? How Ya doin?" Freddie asked

"Hey Freddie" Carly greeted

"I'll leave you to alone" Spencer said as left the room. Freddie walked over to Carly and sat down next to her on her bed. Carly just put her head on Freddie's lap. Carly and Freddie stayed in that position for a while til' Carly decided to speak up.

"Can we go?" Carly asked

"Go where?" Freddie asked

"I don't know" Carly asked "The Groovy Smoothie"

"K" Freddie said as he got up "Do you want to bring-"

"No" Carly said "Just us two." Carly and Freddie walked down to the Groovy Smoothie. Carly picked a table farthest away from T-Bo because today he was trying to sell lobsters on a stick. Freddie ordered a Blueberry Blitz while Carly ordered her favorite The Strawberry Splat. Freddie payed for the Smoothies because he felt bad for Carly. Carly told him he didn't have to but he insisted.

Freddie walked over to the table where Cary was sitting and handed her the smoothie.

"You ok?" Freddie asked and Carly gave him a glare which meant "What heck the do you think?" Sam walked in the Groovy Smoothie looking for Carly and Freddie because Spencer told Sam they were going there.

Carly seemed disappointed when Sam walked over to them because she just wanted it to be her and Freddie. Just them two. Sam took Freddie's smoothie from his hand and started drinking it and by the way he looked he was ready to kill her.

"Sam" Carly said

"Yeah?" Sam asked"

"Give Freddie his smoothie back" Carly ordered "No buts." Sam handed the smoothie back over to Freddie but he said she could keep it.

"What do you want?' Freddie asked

"I don't know i just felt like coming here" Sam said. Carly and Freddie both sighed and looked at each other. Sam walked over the the trash can and threw Freddie's smoothie out and it was even finished.

"Hey" Carly said "How bout' since none of us can't visit family", "How bout' we make our own Christmas?"

"What?" Freddie and Sam both asked

"Our own Christmas" Carly repeated "You know, celebrate Christmas our way"

"And how do we do that?" Freddie asked looking confused "Our way?", "There's only one way", "Get a tree and put presents under it." What Carly thought was that do Christmas iCarly style. Decorate the The Shay residance with iCarly themed colors, and lights.

"What i mean is do Christmas iCarly style" Carly said "Decorate my apartment with iCarly themed colors and lights", "Hang the all the walls with lights, the counter with stockings, the iCarly studio with fake snow lights, mistletoes, stockings and a Christmas tree!" Freddie and Sam both looked at Carly like she was crazy but, after exchanging some looks Freddie and Sam thought i'd be fun to do Christmas iCarly style.

"I'm in" Freddie said

"Hmmm...I'm in too" Sam said

"Good" Carly said "Then let's get started"

"But wait" Freddie said "What's the point of all this?" and Carly just smiled.

"To make this the best Christmas ever" Carly answered. Freddie , Carly and Sam headed to the store to pick out some decorations. Carly suggested some, Freddie suggested some, and Sam suggested some. After an 1 hour and a half of picking decorations, The iCarly gang headed out to pick out a Christmas tree. Freddie went back to the Bushwell Plaza to get his car, so they have a place to put the Christmas Tree in and drive it back to the Bushwell Plaza.

Carly and Sam couldn't decide on a Christmas Tree to pick out. Sam picked out one that was spray painted it brown because she thought it looked like bacon. Carly picked out a regular green Christmas Tree.

Freddie drove up into the parking lot of "Down J." You could buy everything there Cd's, Tree's, Clothes, Trains and even boxes. Freddie got out of the car to see Sam and Carly fighting.

"Brown!"

"Green!"

"Brown!"

"No one wants to buy a tree that looks like bacon!" Carly shouted

"Guys!" Freddie said "Stop it!", "Whoa-Whoa wait a minute", "They sell bacon colored tress here?"

"Freddie!" Carly said "No one wants to buy a tree that looks like bacon!" Freddie and Sam both looked at Carly again like she was crazy...again.

"Oh! What?" Carly said "You want to buy a bacon tree?"

"Well..." Freddie said

"Freddie!" Carly shouted again. Everyone stopped fighting and decided to get the bacon tree for Christmas. Sam was really happy about that, that she even tried to eat it, but luckily Carly stopped her in time. Freddie carried the tree all by himself and Carly was also impressed by this. Freddie drove Sam and Carly to the Bushwell Plaza and after he did that The iCarly gang set up the Shay Apartment.

2 hours and the iCarly studio, the living and kitchen room, Spencer's room, the bathroom and finally Carly's room. The Shay apartment looked better then it ever did. When Carly had the idea she never thought it'd look this good. Carly, Sam and Freddie were real proud of what they have done with the place. Sam was just proud that they got the bacon tree instead of what Carly chose. Sam was just sitting on the couch eating bacon admiring the bacon tree.

Spencer came home to see that his apartment had been altered Christmas, ICarly style.

"Whoa-What happened to our apartment?" Spencer asked

"It's been altered" Freddie answered

"iCarly, Christmas style" Carly said

"iCarly, Christmas style?" Spencer asked

"Yep" Freddie said when Spencer noticed Sam eating bacon admiring a brown tree.

"Why is Sam eating bacon and looking at a brown tree" Spencer asked "You know what never mind." Spencer ran over to the couch and flopped on the floor and started doing the same thing that Sam was doing. Freddie and Carly headed up to the iCarly studio, to ignore Spencer and Sam.

"That was weird" Freddie said

"No kidding" Carly agreed

"Carly" Freddie said "Since we've decorated this whole studio", "How bout' we use it?"

"For what?" Carly asked sitting on the prop car

"iCarly" Freddie answered "Duh...", "For the next iCarly which is on Christmas Day we take advantage and do an iCarly Christmas Special!"

"But we already did that" Carly reminded Freddie "7 years ago, in the second year that we were doing iCarly, "You know you wore that pencil costume"

"Great memory" Freddie said sarcastically "But this time how bout' we make it a premiere"

"Alright" Carly said. Carly and Freddie planned the next iCarly together but was really happened was that Carly came up with good ideas and since Freddie couldn't think of anything he just went with what Carly said. Sam came up while they were planning, Carly and Freddie told her what they were doing and how they were doing it. Sam wanted to change a few ideas though. A lot involved bacon and the rest involved Freddie getting thrown off a cliff.

"Freddie is not going to get thrown off a cliff" Carly said annoyed "Look Sam if you have any other ideas, please don't share" and Sam just threw her arms up in the air. After 1 hour of planning The iCarly Christmas Premiere.

_Christmas Day_

The iCarly gang was setting up for The iCarly Christmas Premiere, Carly was wearing a Ms. Clause Costume and Sam was an elf. Freddie was Santa Clause, for the premiere.

"In 5...4...3...2" Freddie said then he pointed at Carly and Sam

"Hey!" They both said "Your..."

"Not a at !" Carly screamed "But if you are"

"You're a loser!" Sam said an Carly and Sam both looked at each other

"Merry Christmas!" Carly and Sam both shouted and Sam pressed the applause button on her remote. 1 hour of doing iCarly everyone was extremely tired, Sam was so tired that she fell asleep in the little car. Carly and Sam showed the fans everything that they decorated.

The iCarly Christmas Premiere was there most watched Webisode yet. They had 2,400,000 viewers on Christmas Day. They made the all time list of "Most Watched Webisodes." iCarly made number 1. They Past a series called "SockaPens." 2 years ago they scored 2,100,000 viewers in one day. When iCarly saw this, they decided to celebrate.

"Oh my god!" Carly shouted "2,400,000 views!"

"Huh-Baby" Sam said "What now SockaPens!",

"We should celebrate" Carly said

"Yeah let's throw Sam off a-" Freddie started before Carly interrupted saying no

"No" Carly said "Let's throw a Christmas Party!", "Besides we've already got this place set up", "All we need is to send out invitations", "How bout' it?"

"Ok" Sam and Freddie said. Freddie, Sam and Carly went to sent out the invitations. The set time was 5:00 to whenever it ended. Once everyone got there, there was almost 41 people there at the party and everyone was dressed Christmas style. Everyone at the party congratulated on the iCarly Webisode today and making the number 1 on the all time "Most Watched Webisodes" ever. Freddie invited Shelby to the party also. Shelby started flirting with Freddie and Carly noticed it. As Shelby kept flirting Freddie, Carly kept getting jealous.

"Hey Freddie" Shelby asked nervously

"Yeah?" Freddie said

"Do you want to go-" Shelby started before Carly joined to stop what was going on or what was about to happen between the 2.

"Hey What's going on?" Carly asked "Whatcha' talking about?"

"Umm...Shelby was about to ask me something" Freddie said "So Shelby finish what you were asking"

"Never mind" Shelby said "I've gotta go, i got train for my next fight." Shelby started to the door when Freddie asked to stop and Stay which made Carly mad. Shelby didn't want to ask Freddie out on a date in front of Carly, because it would be pretty awkward. After that Carly danced and Freddie talked to AV friends which Carly allowed him to invite and Sam said "I don't to be in the same house with nerds!", "Besides i see this nerd every day!"

While Sam flirted with her new crush lately named "Nick Poet."

"You having fun?" Freddie asked chuckling

"Oh Yeah" Carly answered "What about you?"

"Yeah it's alright" Freddie said "I just can't believe that we have the most popular Webshow in the country"

"I know right" Carly agreed. The party lasted about 6 hours and til' 10:00 at night, everyone left, while Carly, Spencer and Freddie cleaned up. To avoid cleaning up Sam just got a bag of bacon and admired the bacon tree more. After cleaning up Spencer went to bed and Sam fell asleep on the couch which left Carly and Freddie alone. Freddie decided to go home so his mom wouldn't be worried.

"Hey" Freddie said "Can i ask you something" Then Freddie made his way to the door.

"Yeah?" Carly said "What is it?."

"It's about what happened earlier" Freddie "Why did you come over and interrupt Me and Shelby?", "The Real Reason." Carly moved her fingers nervously, of what she was about to answer. Carly's face turned bright red and she started sweating. Freddie (in his mind) thought it was cute.

"Were you jealous of Me and Shelby?" Freddie asked "You looked like you wanted her to go"

"No" Carly said "I wasn't jealous", "I'm not the jealous type"

"Yes you are" Freddie said "Carly you get jealous very easily"

"I do not" Carly protested when Carly noticed a mistletoe hanging above her and Freddie. Freddie noticed also.

"Uh..." Freddie said "It's still Christmas.", "Are you sure?"

"Just lean" Carly said as she leaned in and and so did Freddie. Their lips met and sparks flew. Carly wrapped her arms around his neck and Freddie put his arms around her waist. Carly and Freddie didn't want this kiss to end. They both felt like heaven, they both felt like they were in heaven. After 3 minutes of kissing they broke apart.

"Well that was nice" Freddie said "I guess"

"Yeah" Carly agreed

"Bye" Freddie said as he made his way toward the door. Carly decided this Christmas shouldn't end with a Bye, so she ran up to Freddie and planted another kiss on his lips. It took a moment for Freddie to react, but he went along with Carly. The only difference between the kiss before and this one that this one was much longer. Carly broke the kiss.

"And Yes" Carly said "I was jealous of You and Shelby"

"Obvious" Freddie said "Can i...you know... take you out This Saturday night?"

Carly took a deep breath and gave her answer.

"Sure" Carly said "Yes"

"Yes?" Freddie answered

"Yes" Carly answered

"Yes?" Freddie asked

"Yes" Carly said "Yes, i'm not gonna repeat yes again"

"You just did" Freddie said

"Drop it!" Carly said

"Okay..." Freddie said "Cause i want to take you to the Groovy Smoothie now...and i don't want to be here when Sam wakes up"

"Why?" Carly asked

"You don't want to know" Freddie answered "C'Mon"

"Let's go" Carly said as they left "Merry Christmas Freddie"

"I know" Freddie said

* * *

**You like it?...Well just for fun READ BELOW! I made a another special! iNew Year's!**

_**iNew Year's Promo**_

_**On January 1st**_

_** In The first iCarly New Year's special**_

**_The iCarly gang heads to New York to celebrate_**

**_The big ball drops_**

**_and huge surprises!_**

**_iNew Year's_**

**_The Brand New iCarly special_**

**_Premiers January 1st_**

**_Only on Fanfiction_**


End file.
